Cold War (Singleplayer)
Cold War is the second level in Battlefield: Bad Company 2. The player's mission is to extract a HVI (High Value Individual) and/or his vehicle, which is a Russian M939 Truck. The mission takes place in Chukotka, Russia; close to the Bering Strait. Synopsis The setting changes from Operation Aurora to modern times, with Bravo-Two on a mission to extract a HVI in Northern Russia. Preston Marlowe and his squad move up from their position as Haggard clears out a minefield. Nearly stepping on a landmine, Redford saves Haggard, cautioning him to be more careful. The squad then moves out, ambushing a Russian patrol. The squad then proceeds onto a frozen lake. There, they see a Russian executing the HVI, and his vehicle being transported away. Marlowe, with his sights on the Russian executor, has Redford request permission to engage. While waiting for permission to fire from the mission commander, Archangel, Marlowe becomes frustrated when the Russian leaves the area in a Mi-24 Hind. Command then gives Bravo-Two the go-ahead to engage the town, and the squad then proceeds to push through it, killing enemies and lazing a Russian MBT for an airstike. Hijacking the truck, the squad then proceeds to the rendezvous point, being chased by Quad-Bikes, Vodniks, and finally a Mi-28 Havoc Attack Helicopter. Marlowe is told to take out the Mi-28 using his grenade launcher to hit the pilot. The helicopter's crash turns over the truck, and, after exiting the vehicle, the squad finds a box containing a component to the Russian superweapon. When they return to Base, General Braidwood tells them it's a fake and that they need to get the information on the real weapon from Agent Aguire in Bolivia. He recruits them to the Special Activities Division and sends them on their way. Sweetwater becomes excited to be in the Special Forces by saying'' "Hell fucking yes!", but Redford sees the situation as another postponement to his retirement. Tips and Tricks *When defending themselves in the stolen truck, try to use the grenade launcher against the Russian Quad Bikes and the Vodniks because it can be quite useful as it creates large damage upon them, even the Mi-28 Havoc near the tunnel at the end can be destroy by one hit from it. *When repelling the enemy counterattack inside the house, player can destroy the houses in front of them with Destruction 2.0, as it will leave the enemy with no cover, which can be quite useful but still harder to aim and destroy the houses in a short time while engaging the enemy. Related Achievements and Trophies The following achievements/trophies can be completed on this mission. Trivia *In the beginning cutscene, the Minefield signs have skeletons wearing a Stahlhelm. The icon is exact same as National Army logo in ''Battlefield Heroes. *The level's name is a play-on-words, as it is called Cold War due to the cold environment that the player fights in, and the fact that it is a conflict between Russia and United States. *Braidwood's office contains several easter eggs during the mission's end cutscene, including: **The Legionnaire's "Acta Non Verba" insignia along with one of the "Smiley" grenade pins from the first game. The board also has what appears to be concept art of Kirilenko tacked on it. **A DICE mug on Braidwood's desk, visible when he answers his cellphone. **On the projection screen, the main menu for Battlefield 2142 is visible behind the smaller program window. **A portrait of Faith Connors, the protagonist of DICE's Mirror's Edge series. This is only visible in the second to last shot of the cutscene after Braidwood walks out. *If the player goes left instead of right when they reach the top of the stairs (a little after Sarge says to "un-fuck this situation ourselves"), they will see the dead body that belongs to the agent that was shot in the previous cutscene. The agent has the same appearance as a US Assault kit soldier in multiplayer with arctic camouflage. *This is the first mission in the Bad Company series were Preston curses, saying "I had him! We let the piece of shit go?" *The saying that General Braidwood uses, "ricky tick", was adopted from a Vietnamese word meaning "quickly" and used by American troops in the Vietnam War. His use of the saying suggests that he fought in Vietnam. *The airstrike will sometimes kill the T-90 driver, heavily damaging the vehicle itself but leaving it operational. *The mission probably takes place somewhere around Christmas in an unspecified year since one of the pilots said "Merry Christmas, Bravo Two." after the airstrike happens. *Player will have infinite ammo on all weapons upon boarding the truck, as the truck itself has an ammo box. *If the player does not shoot at the patrol at the beginning, one of soldiers will attempt to hide behind a rock and then flee. The squad will kill him once he leaves the rock if the player does not. *At the end of the truck chase, the player cannot damage the Mi-28 Havoc until it is directly behind the truck in the tunnel. Category:Levels of Battlefield: Bad Company 2